On Angels Wings
by mclover45
Summary: Es geht um das Ergebnis einer folgenschweren Nacht, das nicht nur Angelina extrem unvorbereitet trifft. Ich bin nicht gut in Summarys, bitte trotzdem reinschauen :
1. These Four Walls

Disclaimer: Das Potter-Universum gehört einzig und allein JKR. Ich leihe es mir nur, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

These four Walls

Angelina Johnson saß in ihrem Lieblingssessel und starrte auf die Wand gegenüber. Der Anrufbeantworter piepte.

„_Angie-Schatz hier ist Mum! Ich mache mir Sorgen. Geht es dir gut? Dein Dad hat gedroht bei dir einzubrechen wenn du dich nicht meldest Liebes! Zwei Monate in denen man seine Wohnung nicht verlässt oder sich wenigstens meldet sind mehr als bedenklich. Bitte bereite deiner armen Mutter nicht noch mehr Kopfzerbrechen und ruf an!"_

Piiiiiep.

Sie seufzte. Die anti-apperier Zauber die sie auf ihre Wohnung gelegt hatte schienen also zu funktionieren. Gut so! Sie brauchte Luft, musste allein sein. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen als der Anrufbeantworter erneut ein piepen von sich gab.

„_Hey Ange, ich bin's Katie. George hat mich angerufen und-"_

Angelina sprang vom Sessel auf und sprintete hinüber zu dem kleinen Gerät auf der Anrichte. Atemlos nahm sie den Hörer ab.

„Du bist schon zurück?" fragte sie, als sie den Hörer an ihr Ohr presste. „Wie war's?"

Was hatte sie ihre beste Freundin doch vermisst. Katie hatte vor dreieinhalb Monaten ihre Jugendliebe Oliver Wood geheiratet und war anscheinend jetzt aus den Flitterwochen zurück gekehrt. So schlecht es ihr die letzten zwei Monate gegangen war, so sehr hatte sie Katie vermisst.

„Es war unglaublich!" euphorisierte diese. „Aber jetzt zu dir: ich hab gehört du hast dich in deiner Wohnung verschanzt! George hat mich angerufen, er hat sich Sorgen gemacht weil du nicht ans Telefon gegangen bist. Was ist los?"

„K-Kannst du vorbei kommen?" erwiderte Angelina mit verdächtig wässriger Stimme.

„Natürlich ich bin sofort da!" Katie machte sich Sorgen. Um ihre Freundin. Sie hatte Angelina noch nie so aus der Fassung erlebt.

Ein paar Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür. Angelina riss sie auf und warf sich sofort in Katie's Arme.

„Oh Kat!" seufzte sie. „Ich hab echt scheiße gebaut!"

„Was ist passiert?" erwiderte diese und strich ihrer Freundin beruhigend über den Rücken.

Angelina sagte es ihr. Nach den ersten zwei Worten begannen die Tränen zu kullern und unter schluchzen erzählte sie ihr die ganze Geschichte.

„Es war vor drei Monaten. Auf eurem P-Polterabend. Wir waren doch alle so b-betrunken und d-da hab ich...haben wir...haben George und ich..."

„Ihr hattet Sex?" kreischte Katie. „Gott seit ihr ein Paar?"

„Na eben nicht!" Sie schluchzte wieder. „Es war nur das eine Mal...aber ich konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken und – und ich glaube..." sie holte tief Luft. „Ich bin schwanger."

„WAS?" kreischte Katie hysterisch. „Gott du hast echt Scheiße gebaut. Was willst du jetzt machen? Du kannst dich ja wohl kaum neun Monate hier drin verbarrikadieren! Außerdem musst du es ihm sagen!"

„Ich - ich kann nicht! Er wird mich hassen!" „Ach was! Ihr seit schon ewig befreundet und er hat ein Recht darauf es zu wissen, immerhin ist er der Vater!" Sie nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm.

„Komm schon. Wir machen dich jetzt hübsch und dann sagst du es ihm!"

„NEIN!" kreischte sie. „Er hat es wahrscheinlich schon wieder vergessen..." „Was?" „Na, den Sex."

„Im Ernst? Willst du mich verarschen?" „Wir waren dicht Katie!" „Mag sein, aber ich glaub trotzdem nicht das er es _vergessen_ hat. Verdrängt vielleicht, aber doch nicht vergessen!"

Nach einer Weile hörte Angelina auf sich zu sträuben und ließ sich von Katie anziehen und fertig machen.

„So. Und jetzt rufst du ihn an." Sie drückte ihr das Handy in die Hand. Sehr widerwillig tat sie wie geheißen.

„Hallo?" Beim Klang seiner Stimme zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen als sie spürte das sich etwas in ihrem Bauch regte.

„Hey George, ich bin's Angelina."

„Wie geht's dir?" er klang besorgt. Süß.

„Besser. Wollen wir uns kurz treffen? Ich muss mit dir reden..."

„Ja klar. Ok, kannst du in den Laden kommen? Es ist nicht viel los heute, Ron schafft das auch kurz allein." Man hörte seiner Stimme an das er sehr wohl wusste um was es ging.

„Ok, bis dann." Angelina legte auf. Katie hatte beide Daumen nach oben gestreckt.


	2. Losing Grip

Disclaimer: Nein, mir gehören die Charaktere nicht, nur der Plot. Leider.

Losing Grip

_Well, contempt loves the silence, it thrives in the dark, with fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart 3_

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals als sie vor seinem Geschäft stand. Sie konnte durch die Glasscheibe sehen das Ron gerade mit einem Kunden sprach. George war wahrscheinlich noch hinten im Lager.

Ihre Schritte kamen ihr unnatürlich laut vor als die vorwärts schritt, durch Tür und in den Laden hinein. Ein klingelndes Geräusch ertönte. Gott, wie sie dieses Geräusch liebte. Sie hatte sich hier immer wohl gefühlt, nur heute war alles anders.

Sie war nicht wie sonst hergekommen um Spaß zu haben und sich mit ihrem besten Freund zu treffen, nein, sie war hier um gerade diesen besten Freund mit zu teilen das er Vater wurde.

Der Vater ihres gemeinsamen Babys.

Wieder ein Stupser in ihrem Bauch. Ich liebe dich Baby, sagte sie zu dem Wesen in ihrem Inneren. Ich liebe dich, egal ob dein Daddy dich will oder nicht. Wir schaffen das.

Sie wartete bis der letzte Kunde gegangen war und begrüßte dann Ron, welcher ihr überglücklich mitteilte, das er und Hermine heiraten würden.

„Ich schicke dir auch noch die offizielle Einladung zu," meinte er. „Aber ich kann es einfach nicht mehr für mich behalten."

„Oh wow, Ron das ist toll." Sie lächelte breit, in der Hoffnung das es echt aussah. Ron, der eindeutig im Rosarote-Brille-Zustand war, bemerkte nichts, und schickte sie nach hinten zu George.

Sie umrundete die Theke, mit dem schrecklichen Gefühl, bald ihren besten Freund zu verlieren, und das nur wegen ihrer eigenen Dummheit. Sie war diejenige, die genau an diesem Abend vergessen hatte die Pille zu nehmen. Sie war es, die nicht daran gedacht hatte sich die Pille danach zu besorgen.

Es war eine Reihe Zufälle, dummer Zufälle, die unweigerlich zu ihrem jetzigen Zustand geführt hatten. Merlin, sie konnte das nicht. Sie würde es nicht verkraften ihn zu verlieren.

Sie öffnete die Tür zum Lager und suchte nach ihm. „George?"

„Hier hinten!"

Sie folgte seiner Stimme, mit jedem Schritt wurde ihr Körper schwerer, es fühlte sich an, als ziehe sie ihr Bauch immer weiter nach unten. Bei Merlin's Unterhose, sie war in der fünfzehnten Woche! Da würde sie ja wohl noch normal laufen können! Georges Gesicht taucht hinter einer Kiste Ware hervor und sie wusste sofort, sie konnte es nicht.

**Angelina's POV**

„Angelina...hey, Angelina." Ich spürte eine warme Hand, die meine umfasst hielt. Geräte piepten, Krankenhausgeräte. Das hier war das St. Mungos.

„Angelina!" Ich kannte diese Stimme. Warm und weich löste sie sofort ein Wonnegefühl in mir aus.

„George?" Ich öffnete die Lider und sah in ein paar besorgte, grünblaue Augen.

„Ja?"

„Was ist passiert?"

Er grinste. „Du bist im Lager umgekippt und ich musste dich herbringen. Der Heiler war vor ein paar Minuten da und hat dich untersucht."

Merlin! Ich stöhnte. Jetzt war alles aus.

Just in diesem Moment kam ein ziemlich kleiner, dicker, grauhaariger Heiler ins Zimmer.

„Miss Johnson, sind sie wach?"

„Mhhm..."

„Dann muss ich sie bitten, Mr Weasley, uns kurz zu verlassen während ich Miss Johnson die Ergebnisse mitteile."

Erleichterung durchströmte mich. Nachdem George das Zimmer verlassen hatte, machte es sich der Heiler auf meiner Bettkante bequem.

„Miss Johnson, sie sind kerngesund. In ihrem Zustand ist so etwas völlig normal. Ich finde es jedes Mal wieder reizend, wenn besorgte junge Männer, die zum ersten Mal Vater werden, ihre Freundin wegen Kinkerlitzchen zu mir bringen."

Ich lächelte.

„Viel Glück mit dem Baby, Miss Johnson."

„Dankeschön Mr..."

„Abbott, Miss. Ich bin Hannah's Onkel."

„Oh, na dann dankeschön Mr Abbott."

„Nichts zu danken."

Er ging und ich stand auf um nach Hause zu gehen, als mir einfiel, dass George ja noch im Flur auf mich wartete.

Mist.

Ich würde nicht drumherum kommen, und wenn ich ehrlich war, wollte ich das auch gar nicht. Jedes Kind brauchte einen Vater. Und ich wollte das auch meines einen hatte. Ich wollte Hilfe haben bei all dem was auf mich zu kam.

Auf dem Flur stand George, und blickte irgendwie sauer drein.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

Er sah mich lange an. „Angelina, wer ist es? Ich dachte ich sei dein bester Freund, und dann verschweigst du mir so was."

Aus seinen Augen sprach der Schmerz.

Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen.

„Wer ist es?" knurrte er. „Wer ist verdammt noch mal der Vater?"

Jetzt weinte ich wirklich.

„Angelina!" schrie er und schüttelte mich. „Wer?"

Ich drehte mich um. Beim Anblick der Tränen die aus meinen Augen rannen zuckte er zusammen.

„Du bist es." flüsterte ich, leise, beinahe unverständlich.

Jeglicher Ausdruck schwand aus seinem kalkweißen Gesicht als er mich bat, das zu wiederholen.

„Scheiße George, du bist es!" kreischte ich. Ich heulte jetzt hemmungslos.

„Wie?" er schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Wann?"

„Am Polterabend." schluchzte ich.

„D-Das kann nicht sein." flüsterte er. „Sag mir das das nicht sein kann!"

„Es ist so! Du bist der einzige der in Frage kommt."

Er nahm mich in den Arm und ich heulte in sein Hemd. „Es tut mir so Leid!" Es ist alles mein Fehler! I-Ich...ich komm für alles auf. D-Du musst dich nicht kümmern. Es, es tut mir so Leid!"

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_S_

_3_

_bitte :)_


	3. The Fear

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR...and, btw, she looked stunning in that dress she was wearing at the premier of dh part 2! :)

„_D-Das kann nicht sein." flüsterte er. „Sag mir das das nicht sein kann!"_

„_Es ist so! Du bist der einzige der in Frage kommt."_

_Er nahm mich in den Arm und ich heulte in sein Hemd. „Es tut mir so Leid!" Es ist alles mein Fehler! I-Ich...ich komm für alles auf. D-Du musst dich nicht kümmern. Es, es tut mir so Leid!"_

The Fear

_It can be possible that rain can fall, only when it's over our heads. The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away, over the world is death._

Er schob mich von sich weg und starrte mich an.

„Es tut mir Leid," flüsterte ich nochmal.

Ich ging einen Schritt zurück und dissaparierte.

Zurück in meiner Wohnung rollte ich mich auf meinem Bett zusammen.

Verdammte Scheiße.

Jetzt wusste er es, und? Was hatte mir das gebracht?

Ich spürte einen zärtlichen Stupser in der Buchgegend.

„Ich habe Angst Baby," sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich kann ihm ja nicht für immer aus dem Weg gehen. Was soll ich nur tun?"

Ich hatte alles versaut. Mein Leben, das ich so schön gehegt und gepflegt hat. Das gerade dabei gewesen war endlich bedeutend zu werden, war zerstört worden.

Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, ich musste an Fred denken.

Meine Augen brannten vom Weinen, und meine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an. Ich stand schwerfällig auf und ging zur Kommode. Darauf stand ein kleines Kästchen mit allem, was mir wichtig war. Ich nahm Freds Foto heraus und betrachtete es stirnrunzelnd. Was würde er jetzt wohl sagen? Eine Träne tropfte auf das Foto.

„Was wenn ich mich kümmern möchte?" fragte ein leise Stimme.

Ich fuhr herum. George stand im Türrahmen. Shit, shit, shit...da hatte ich wohl vergessen die Zauber zu erneuern.

Himmel, wie ich aussehen musste! Sicher fragte er sich gerade wie er bei dieser Frau überhaupt einen hochkriegen konnte.

Moment...

Was hatte er nochmal gesagt? Meine Augen begannen wieder zu brennen.

„Angie, ich weiß das es schwer werden wird. Ich weiß aber auch das wir das schaffen können."

Nicht losheulen. Nicht losheulen. Nicht losheulen...bloß nicht losheulen.

Ich glaube, in diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich ihn liebte. Schon immer.

„Soll ich gehen?" Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf. Man musste ich scheiße aussehen bei dem kläglichen Versuch nicht loszuheulen und gleichzeitig mit ihm zu kommunizieren.

„Was ist los?" fragte er, und sah mich so unglaublich lieb an, dass ich nicht anders konnte.

Ich heulte los.

Scheiße!

Er nahm mich in den Arm und ich weinte ein bisschen, bis er dann meinen Kopf zu sich hoch drehte und mir in die Augen sah.

„Ich liebe dich, Angelina."

Ich gab ein schluchzendes, schlürfendes, gurgelndes Geräusch von mir.

Er trat zurück. Nein!

„Es ist okay," er sah mich traurig an. „Es ist nicht schlimm wenn du nicht so empfindest."

„Ich habe dich immer geliebt!" sagte ich, lauter als es eigentlich geplant gewesen war.

Er drehte sich zu mir um und ich sah ihm in die Augen. Blaugrün.

„Ich liebe dich," sagte ich noch einmal fest.

Und dann küsste er mich. Es war zärtlich und sanft und vorsichtig, und das Gefühl überwältigte mich vollkommen. Mein ganzer Körper brannte und meine Hände krallten sich in seine Haare um ihn näher an mich heran zu ziehen. Ich spürte nur noch ihn, seine Hände um meine Taille, seine Lippen, die jetzt von meinen Lippen zu meinem Hals wanderten. Ich unterdrückte krampfhaft ein Stöhnen.

_So, an dieser Stelle muss ich leider aufhören, denn ich weiß nicht ob ich jetzt ein Lemon schreiben und das Rating auf M ändern soll, oder die Sexszene überspringen..._

_Tja, das dürft ihr dann mit euren Reviews entscheiden. Ich finde es schon sehr erbärmlich das von ca. 300 sich nur zwei dazu herablassen mir eine Review zu schreiben._

_Und für die, die es nicht wissen: Man kann auch welche schreiben wenn man nicht angemeldet ist!_

_xoxo_


End file.
